emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3892 (9th November 2004)
Plot Bob attempts to explain to Viv that Scott only has himself to blame. Viv is still furious with him and the couple have a very nasty row in the shop. Bob is outraged when Viv calls Dawn a slapper and blames her for Terry’s stroke. Bob tells Viv that she's slandering his daughter. Viv accuses him of slandering Scott. Bob points out to his wife that the truth is not slander and Scott deserves whatever is coming to him. Bob storms out of the shop shouting that he wants to get as far away from Viv as possible. Zoe is delighted when she returns to the village and finds Jean with Donna in the café. She is appalled when Donna explains that she's looking after Jean because Scott is appearing in court. When Scott returns from court, Donna lets him know that Zoe is not pleased with him. Viv has a go at Donna for telling Zoe what happened with Frank. Scott gets a frosty reception in The Woolpack. He demands to know what he's done wrong. Chas says nothing apart from dumping his best mate in trouble and forcing his girlfriend to lie for him. Steph has an appointment with Mr Bedford, an estate agent. She tells him that she wants to sell the B&B in a hurry. Mr Bedford insists on talking to Alan. Steph takes him up to Alan's room. Alan comes round and mutters something unintelligible. Mr Bedford realises that Alan is in no fit state to talk to him and suggests discussing matters with Steph downstairs. Mr Bedford tells Steph that he may know some potential cash buyers and heads over to The Woolpack. Matthew is in the pub and says that he’d be interested in buying the property. Daz lets himself into the B&B again. He finds Alan in bed and pokes him because he looks as if he may be dead. When Alan stirs he is very emotional and begins to tell Daz that Shelley was his reason for living. Daz sees Steph coming from the window and does a runner. He tells Alan that he’ll come back to see him before making his escape. Jimmy confronts Sadie in the stable with a bunch of flowers with a message attached that reads 'To my darling Jimmy, the most wonderful husband in the world'. He tells his wife that she obviously bought them for Zoe’s benefit to give her the impression that everything is fine between them. Jimmy is outraged when Sadie tells him that she's moved his things back into her bedroom. Exasperated Jimmy chucks the flowers at Sadie and startles her horse, Legacy. The horse kicks out and gashes its leg. Jimmy storms as Sadie phones Paddy in a panic. Zoe hears the commotion coming from the stable and goes to see what's going on. She looks at the horse's leg and her prognosis is grim. She tells Sadie that Legacy will have to be put down. After calling Paddy, Zoe joins Sadie in the house. Sadie tells Zoe that Jimmy was ranting and raving and startled the horse. Twisting things to her advantage, Sadie confides in Zoe that she won’t be letting Jimmy sleep in their bed tonight. She shocks Zoe by saying that if she had a gun she’d shoot Jimmy. At the King's office, Jimmy tells Carl about the incident with the horse and admits that there's a lot to be said for being young free and single. Carl says that he may not be single for much longer because Chloe practically ripped his boxers off in the pub. Carl notices Jimmy's jealousy and reminds him he's unhappily married. When Chloe returns Jimmy asks whether her shopping trip was for his brother's benefit. He tells her she can do a lot better than Carl. She asks whether he's making a serious offer and Jimmy looks embarrassed. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman Guest cast *Aubrey Bedford - Richard Mullins Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes